


hot friend politics

by yourhammergirl



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Philosophy RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhammergirl/pseuds/yourhammergirl
Summary: hammer is a simp! watch your favs use great ideas from classics to help her deal with loneliness and self-doubt and make friends with mysterious women. absolutely not inspired by anything





	hot friend politics

"Why am I talking to you instead of writing this dumbass essay?" hammer complained. Her glass was empty (of water), and she stared emptily at the IKEA jug on the table - "Smash it and go for the jug-ular." Epicurus suggested. "You're talking to me because I'm fun and gay and sad like you!"

"Where's Aristotle?" hammer looked around, "You know, I am supposed to be writing a philosophy essay. And your writing is too dumb and simple, no offense. I need Aristotle to check me."

"He's busy owning the libs." Epicurus rolled his eyes, "Anyways, you were telling me?"

"About the essay. What's Aristotle doing?"

"He's owning the libs on Twitter."

"Makes sense." hammer said.

"Anyways, you were telling me?"


End file.
